A tie-down is used to hold and restrain objects from shifting around and falling into disarray. Tie-down hardware is typically used to turn webbing into a tie-down strap. Such webbing is generally a strong fabric woven as a flat strip or tube of varying width and fibers often used in place of rope.
There are various categories of tie-down strap hardware that allow for the creation of a virtually unlimited number of different types of tie-down straps. Such pieces of hardware fall into several categories, including fasteners, end fittings, and buckles. Frequently, tie-down hardware is used to keep items inside vehicle cargo compartments from shifting around. Such devices are particularly useful for restraining the contents of pick-up truck beds.